iPod shuffle chalenge
by BewareTheWeepingAngel
Summary: A series of 10 Drabbles written for the iPod shuffle challenge. Characters: The Doctor, Rose, Jackie, Donna, and Martha.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who, it is property of BBC. Nor do I own any of the songs named below, they belong to their corresponding singers/bands.**

_**IPod Shuffle Challenge Rules:**_

_**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**_

_**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**_

_**3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**_

_**4. Do ten of these, and then post them.**_

**A/N: I found this on FranGipani6181's profile and had to give it a try ;D! I kinda fudged on the lingering rule a little, but only to fix my spelling and add a coma where needed, honest!**

_**1. Soaked by Adam Lambert**_

He stood there in the rain staring out into the distance thinking about all the companions who had been lost or had left him. Breaking his hearts in the process. He had been denying himself finding a new companion, and it was eating him up inside, having no one to talk to no one to hold no one to keep him company. But he just couldn't take another loss, another heartbreak, he had had enough.

* * *

**_2. Addicted by simple plan (live)_**

He watched her walking ahead of him, smiling and laughing. She was watching the band playing on the stage, but he couldn't stop watching her. As much as he tried to say otherwise, she was different from his other companions. They came and went and he always enjoyed their company, but until Rose he had never been addicted to it.

* * *

_**3. All American Girl by Train**_

"Here we are Tharfa!" the doctor exclaimed throwing the TARDIS doors wide open to reveal a beautiful untouched landscape. "I thought we were headed to a resort on Frash?" Donna asked. "Yes well, I thought a safari might be more fun." He replied. "

"Well, you thought wrong! Now take me to that resort martin boy!" Donna snapped back.

The doctor sighed and set the co-ordinates and wondered vaguely what it would be like to be in charge.

* * *

_**4. When It Rains by Paramore**_

Rose stood their on the beach the Meta-crises holding her hand staring where the TARDIS was moments ago. Why did he always have to leave, runaway from anything that could bring him an ounce of happiness.

* * *

_**5. Keep The Faith by Bon Jovi**_

The Doctor stood up to leave after an afternoon of chatting with Martha. But as he tried to enter the TARDIS Martha touched his shoulder. "Doctor don't let what happened keep you from finding someone to travel with, you need someone."

"Martha, I've traveled alone before, I can do it again… I don't need anyone with me."

Martha gave him a sad look "Doctor, everyone needs somebody to love, even you."

* * *

_**6. Back at Your Door by Maroon 5**_

The minute Pete appeared and disappeared taking Rose with him the brightness he had felt after they had met went out. It was like the Time-War all over again. He knew finding a way to say good bye would just hurt him again but he had to do it. He needed to get that light back, even if only for a moment.

* * *

_**7. Absolute by the Fray**_

Why was she with this strange leather clad man, she barely knew him, for all she knew he could be leading her on, kidnapping her. He could be dangerous. But the minute she looked into his blue eyes, all she saw was an innocent man who had had to much pain in his life.

* * *

_**8. Livin' On a Prayer by Bon Jovi**_

He was a Time Lord, the last of his kind. She was a shop girl working on minimum wage.

He had no one left and lived with tremendous gilt. She was now unemployed.

But it didn't matter, they had each other that was all they needed.

* * *

_**9. Lost by Katy Perry**_

He was alone again. Wandering the stars, he had met a few people who would have been willing to come with him, and everyone kept saying he needed someone with him. But after Rose and Donna, he just couldn't do it, as much as he wanted to… He had never felt more lost in his life.

* * *

_**10. Mama's Song by Carrie Underwood**_

Jackie watched as the blue police box faded away, taking her daughter with it. She always worried when her daughter was traveling with the Doctor, and though she did not particularly enjoy the thought she could see Rose loved him. And she could see he loved her, she knew he would take of her daughter.


End file.
